The invention relates to a brake lining mounting and more specifically, to slide mounting of brake lining with a lock.
In the case of known brake lining mountings, which have a so-called dovetail guide, a face-side stop is provided for the inserted brake lining as well as a cross bar which can be swivelled after the brake lining is slid in. This crossbar can also be guided on the support in a foldable or rotatable manner. Such supports are known as UIC supports.
In another known construction, two offset pins are provided at a distance from the friction lining length on the support. When the lining holder is inserted, semicircular recesses of the holder plate reach behind the two pins. The detaching of the lining holder from the lining support is prevented by means of a lock spring of the lining support which reaches behind a holding lug of the lining holder. Lining supports are also known, wherein the lining is held by two pins, one pin being situated on a swivellable locking bar which can be opened up for changing the lining.
The standard solutions have in common that the friction or brake linings are held at both ends by means of stops. A lining, which is xe2x80x9cenclosedxe2x80x9d in such a manner, must therefore be provided with a larger axial play so that it is not clamped in during the heating (several 100xc2x0 C. during braking). The result would be damage to the support or deformations of the lining. However, the larger plays in dynamically loaded components which take this situation into account are the reason for a premature wearing-out of the mutually contacting parts. In addition, increased rattling noises are to be expected here.
Based on the above, it is an object of the invention to further develop a brake lining mounting of the initially mentioned type such that, in its assignment to the brake lining support, the brake lining will not be exposed to the above-mentioned problems. Simultaneously, the possibility is to be provided of mounting the lining holder carrying the brake lining in a simple and fast manner on the lining support and demounting it therefrom.
The features of the present invention are used for achieving this object.
Because of the use of a single pin on one of the front ends of the lining support, the fixing, thus the non-displaceable arresting of the lining holder with respect to the lining support is ensured. As the result of the guides which exist between the lining holder and the lining support and which are in a mutual engagement, the lining holder can be pushed in a simple manner onto the lining support when the pin is in the release position. Until the opening situated at the front end of the lining holder comes to be congruent with the pin, and under the spring force, this pin can be released into its arresting position. The demounting of the lining holder takes place in a correspondingly simple manner after the pin has been lifted out of its arresting position. The lining holder preferably has a symmetrical configuration; that is, on each of the two front ends, the opening is situated which is used for accommodating the pin. This means that the lining holder with the brake lining can be used in a left-hand as well as in a right-hand construction on lining supports. In which case, in the mounted position, one of the openings respectively of the front ends remains open.
The releasing of the pin, thus the lifting of this pin out of the opening of the lining holder, can be carried out in a simple manner manually or by means of a lever-type tool. For exercising a spring force on the pin, a spring clip and a spring acting within the lining support with respect to the pin are preferably provided. This represents a safety aspect during the arresting of the lining holder.
Advantageous developments and further developments are indicated in the additional claims.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.